


Закали броню в огне

by Saysly



Series: ...А врагов еще ближе [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Apocalypse (sort of), Road Trips, Rough Sex, Uneasy Allies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Мы с тобой оба знаем, что сейчас являемся единственным шансом друг для друга выжить. Тебе и не должно это нравится. Мне-то точно не нравится, но так сложились обстоятельства. (Или, Стив с Рамлоу и то, что может стать концом света.)(Технически, это продолжение к «50 способам убить своего любовника», но можно читать и в отдельности.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: ...А врагов еще ближе [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Закали броню в огне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forge Your Armor in the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057526) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> Автору не даются продолжения, но в процессе завершения первой части его не отпускали мысли о том, что могло бы произойти с героями в будущем. В какой-то момент автору пришлось просто сесть и написать. Здесь все еще нет счастливого конца, на который рассчитывал заказчик, но здесь история становится немного светлее.
> 
> Отметив это, надо сказать, что хоть это и продолжение, но его можно читать отдельно. Все, что вам нужно знать — между Стивом и Рамлоу существовала легкая связь до событий Зимнего Солдата, а потом Рамлоу взял и подстрелил Стива (здесь немного в сюжет вступает канон комиксов), после чего оказался взаперти в камере в башне Мстителей. На этом закончилась первая история. Стив вернулся из мертвых, а Рамлоу проявляет невероятную степень отрицания, повторяя на все лады «ничего личного». (Автор хочет отметить, что писать линию Рамлоу намного веселее, чем Стива.)

— Давай, Кэп. Надо двигаться.

Голос Рамлоу спокоен и полон уверенности, он весь из себя командир ударной группы. Это вызывает у Стива воспоминания о том, как все было раньше, до Проекта Озарения и раскрытия существования Гидры, когда они бок о бок выходили на операции. Это сбивает с толку, но в то же время странно успокаивает — и это в свою очередь тревожит Стива, потому что меньше всего его должно успокаивать то, что его полуведет-полутащит через руины башни Мстителей человек, который однажды наставил на него оружие и выстрелил ему в сердце.

Ко всему прочему у Рамлоу есть пистолет, а у Стива нет. Он направляет его на тени и дым, следя, чтобы путь к подземному гаражу был чист, но никто не скажет, когда он направит его на Стива.

Стив пытается выпрямиться и идти самостоятельно, пытается чувствовать меньше беспомощности и убедить себя, что справится с Рамлоу в случае необходимости. Почти тут же его нога подламывается, а головокружение бьет промеж глаз как хорошо направленный удар.

Рамлоу крепче сжимает его.  
— Эй, полегче. — В его голосе звучит что-то, близкое к беспокойству, но потом он добавляет: — Если ты отрубишься, я тебя тут и брошу. Я твою тушу отсюда не потащу.

Стиснув зубы, Стив заставляет себя смириться с тем, что пока находится на сомнительной милости этого человека. После атаки на башню, после погребения под обломками, после разбившей его правый бок бетонной колонны, раздробившей кости, после спасения Броком Рамлоу он не может представить, что день как-то станет еще хуже. Он пытается дышать сквозь боль, оценивая свое состояние.

Его нога сломана минимум в трех местах.

Внутренности медленно отращивают себя обратно.

Остальных нет. В лучшем случае им пришлось бежать, и они сочли его погибшим, потому и оставили. В худшем случае они не выжили. Он пытается не думать об этом. Он не может думать об этом, он загоняет мысли об этом в дальний уголок своего сознания, где они затаиваются подобно хищнику, готовому броситься на добычу.

Кто бы на них ни напал, он все еще там. Стив слышит даже отсюда — крики людей, взрывы, пронзительные, совершенно не человеческие вопли. Он хочет броситься на помощь, хочет спасти людей, но как он может это сделать, если даже не может стоять без поддержки, у него нет оружия и он вынужден полагаться на человека, которому нельзя доверять? Стив не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и беспомощным с тех пор, когда был тощим мальчишкой в Бруклине, дравшимся с хулиганами вдвое больше него, и его избивали через день до того, как он встретил Баки.

*

Что-то при виде Рамлоу, замыкающего провода, чтобы завести его мотоцикл, срывает у Стива все предохранители, превращая тихую злость в яростный шторм.  
— Рамлоу, слушай, я не знаю, какой у тебя план, но если ты думаешь, что только потому, что ты вытащил меня из-под завалов, я сяду с тобой на мотоцикл и куда-то поеду, ты ошибаешься. Единственная причина, по которой ты не заперт, это то, что твоя стеклянная коробка разбилась, когда на нас напали. Ты не можешь заставить меня идти с тобой. Только потому, что я не могу опереться на свою ногу, не значит, что я в случае чего не сверну тебе шею.

Он не знает, чего ожидал. Ссоры, может быть. Удара, злых слов, пистолета в лицо.

Рамлоу вообще не реагирует. Он продолжает возиться с мотоциклом, как будто Стив ничего не говорил, как будто его угрозы не висят в воздухе грозовой тучей.

Двигатель урчит, оживая под руками Рамлоу, он отряхивается и встает, наконец глядя на Стива.  
— Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю. Хочешь остаться здесь? Пожалуйста. Может, тебе повезет, и твои приятели вернуться. А может быть, следующим в эту дверь войдет одна из тех тварей, что на вас напала.

То, как он произносит это, мелькнувший на секунду животный ужас на его лице говорит о том, что он успел рассмотреть их врагов. Стив хочет расспросить, но Рамлоу опережает его.  
— Мне, честно говоря, похрен, что ты будешь делать. Я лично собираюсь забрать твой мотоцикл и свалить отсюда, с тобой или без тебя. Мы с тобой оба знаем, что сейчас являемся единственным шансом друг для друга выжить. Тебе и не должно это нравится. Мне-то точно не нравится, но так сложились обстоятельства.

— Конечно. Откуда мне знать, что ты не пытаешься просто доделать работу?

К чести Рамлоу, тот не делает вид, что не понимает его. Он пожимает плечами.  
— Работа была завершена. Мне заплатили убить Капитана Америку, и я это сделал. Не моя проблема, что ты не в состоянии остаться мертвым, здоровяк.  
Его безразличие бесит так же, как в тот раз, когда Стив впервые увидел его в камере после своего возвращения. Рамлоу говорит об убийстве, как другие люди говорят о бухгалтерии, словно в этом нет ничего особенного, словно тот факт, что убийство не прижилось, должен заставить Стива просто забыть о произошедшем.

Рамлоу седлает мотоцикл и поворачивается к нему, его губы кривятся в ухмылке, говорящей, что он точно знает, с какой моральной дилеммой борется Стив. Это, разумеется, половина проблемы: Рамлоу слишком хорошо знает Стива, а тот в свою очередь вообще не знает его, знает только то, что Рамлоу позволял ему увидеть раньше, до его обмана, и неизвестно, что из того было правдой.

— Так что? Едешь? — спрашивает он.

Черт бы его побрал. Стив усаживается ему за спину, проглотив и боль, и гордость, и цепляется за него как за спасательный круг, пока Рамлоу вывозит их сквозь хаос и разрушения.

*

Они останавливаются возле одинокого фермерского дома за городом. Он выглядит заброшенным, но Рамлоу вез Стива к нему с такой целенаправленностью, что это вряд ли какое-то случайное место.

— Кто здесь живет? — спрашивает Стив, когда Рамлоу останавливает мотоцикл и глушит мотор.

— Никто. Но здесь должна быть еда и оружие. Скорее всего, нас никто здесь не найдет, пока ты не выздоровеешь достаточно, чтобы вернуться в бой.

Смысл слов Рамлоу заставляет Стива похолодеть.  
— Это одно из убежищ Гидры.

Рамлоу пожимает плечами.  
— Ну да. И что?

— Ты ждешь, что я останусь здесь, когда в любую минуту сюда может зайти кто-то из твоих приятелей-неонацистов и…

Его перебивают раньше, чем он успевает накрутить себя и разразиться праведной тирадой.  
— Роджерс, слушай. Все очень просто. Я сейчас не доверяю никому, кроме нашей команды калек из двоих, так что я пущу пулю в любого, кто покажется в дверях, мне насрать, из Гидры они, из ЩИТа или с Марса. Безопасно тут? Нет черт побери. Но намного безопаснее, чем где бы то ни было.

Логически он понимает, что в этом есть смысл, но это не значит, что Стиву это нравится.  
— Я думаю, я буду чувствовать себя в большей безопасности, столкнувшись с тем, что там происходит, чем оказавшись запертым в гидровском доме с тобой.

— Поверь мне, ты бы так не говорил, если бы видел этих тварей.

Рамлоу подкрадывается к двери и достает пистолет. Когда он снимает его с предохранителя, Стив не может сдержать свою реакцию. Он едва заметно вздрагивает, но Рамлоу замечает. Его ухмылка вызывает у Стива желание врезать ему в лицо. С другой стороны, в последнее время на него так все выражения лица Рамлоу действуют.

— Ой, ну не смотри так, Кэп. Это всегда тебя заводило. Помнишь тот случай на стрельбище?

Стив краснеет.

Конечно, он помнит. Помнит ноющую боль в ударившихся об пол коленях, запах масла в носу и острый вкус во рту, когда его губы обхватили ствол глока Рамлоу. Его голос, низкий, довольный и хриплый от возбуждения.  
— Давай, возьми его полностью. Ты можешь лучше. Ты позволишь мне трахнуть твое горло пистолетом и тебе понравится, правда?  
Помнит, как Рамлоу открыл ширинку и заменил холодный ствол теплой плотью, заставив Стива давиться до слез, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Стив кончил так сильно, что едва не отключился.

Это воспоминание накрывает его волной стыда и возбуждения, вызывая на щеках жаркий румянец.

— Ну, это было до того, как ты всадил пулю мне в грудь. Это немного поменяло мой взгляд на вещи. — Он изо всех сил пытается звучать спокойным и неумолимым, абсолютно невозмутимым, и ему кажется, что у него получается убедительно, учитывая все обстоятельства. Рамлоу предал его и как минимум дважды пытался убить, но к тому же неоднократно спасал его жизнь, в последний раз всего пару часов назад, вытащив из-под развалин башни. Рамлоу может вести себя так, словно это ничего не значит — «Ничего личного, Кэп» и всё такое, как будто ему дела до этого нет — но Стив так не может.

Стэйси, психотерапевт Тони, работавшая с Рамлоу в первые месяцы его заключения, сказала Стиву, что тому не промывали мозги, у него просто искаженная система ценностей и нездоровая способность абстрагироваться.

— Для него, испытывать к тебе личную привязанность и пытаться тебя убить потому, что он ненавидит твое дело, — вещи, которые не являются взаимоисключающими, — сказала она. То, как она смотрела на него, заставило Стива подумать, что она ждет его реакцию, украдкой оценивая его.

Ее анализ подействовал на него раздражающе, и это было единственным объяснением того, что он неожиданно для себя выпалил:  
— Я спал с ним. Раньше. До того, как узнал, что он в Гидре.

Вид Стэйси стал напряженным, как у змеи перед броском.  
— Правда? Любопытно, что он никогда не упоминал об этом. Ни со мной, ни с Баки, даже когда пытался шокировать меня или разозлить Баки, хотя прекрасно знал, что это был самый простой способ добиться этого. С его стороны было крайне не продуктивно скрыть эту информацию. Однако он сохранил ее в тайне. Как думаешь почему?

У Стива не было ответа на этот вопрос. С другой стороны, он никогда и не утверждал, что понимает, как работает голова Рамлоу.

*

Дом, за неимением лучшего слова, — уютный. Стив думает, что раньше, до того, как здесь образовалось гидровское убежище, здесь жили своей жизнью обычные люди. Легко представить детей, играющих у старой печи, красивую молодую женщину, с улыбкой на лице накрывающую обед, старика, сидящего с трубкой в кресле-качалке. Это все давно исчезло, и кто бы ни был владельцем этого дома, давно мертв и погребен.

Убедившись в отсутствие незваных гостей, Рамлоу бесцеремонно роняет Стива на потрепанный диван и, швырнув ему несколько консервных банок с персиками, исчезает в ванной.

Стив довольно голоден, но откладывает еду и сначала проверяет ногу, стаскивая липкую, пропитанную кровью джинсу. Всё хуже, чем он думал: открытый перелом, который нужно вправить, если он рассчитывает на малейший шанс заживления, даже с учетом его ускоренной регенерации.

— Рамлоу, у тебя здесь есть аптечка? — спрашивает он в открытую дверь, когда останавливается шум воды в душе.

Увидев рану, Рамлоу тихо присвистывает.  
— Нехило.  
В его голосе звучит что-то близкое к одобрению, а то, как он оценивающе разглядывает торчащую из мяса окровавленную кость, совершенно лишено участия. Это не должно быть таким успокаивающим, но Стив не уверен, что в состоянии вынести его жалость, так что напоминание о бытовом садизме Рамлоу куда предпочтительнее.

Однако, принеся аптечку и присев на корточки перед Стивом осмотреть рану, касается он его очень бережно. Стив хочет оттолкнуть его и заняться раной самостоятельно, но его гипнотизирует странная двойственность того, что Рамлоу явно испытывает удовольствие от боли Стива, но в то же время активно помогает облегчить ее.

— Будет больно, — предупреждает он, прежде чем вправить кость, и Стив не в состоянии подавить истеричный смешок. Принятые им болеутоляющие начинают действовать, вызывая головокружение и легкую одурманенность.

— Даже не притворяйся, что тебе это не нравится. Мы оба знаем, что возможность причинить боль — единственная причина, по которой ты играешь тут в медсестру. — Это не звучит упрёком. Должно, но не звучит.

Ухмылка Рамлоу становится острее.  
— Никогда не утверждал обратное, — заявляет он и сгибает пальцы, ставя кость на место. Стив кричит от жуткой боли, у него темнеет перед глазами.

Когда головокружение проходит, и Стив восстанавливает дыхание, он обнаруживает, что Рамлоу пристально смотрит на него, впитывая его боль. Его рука все так же лежит на ране, окровавленная, липкая и теплая — ни успокаивающая, ни причиняющая боль, просто существующая, и Стив знает, что если стряхнет ее и отодвинется, момент будет разрушен и к нему вернется реальность. Сегодняшнее нападения, его недоверие к Рамлоу, неопределенность положения тех, кто ему дорог. Весь этот ужас скоро обрушится на него, и он может лишь ненадолго отодвинуть это.

Шрам на лице Рамлоу оказывается шершавым под подушечками пальцев Стива.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — вздрагивает Рамлоу, выплевывая слова как яд, но при этом не пытаясь отстраниться.

— Понятия не имею.

— Слушай, Кэп, я спас твою жизнь в башне, потому что с тобой у меня больше шансов выжить, но это ничего не меняет. У нас тут не гребаная любовная история. Не думай, что я превращусь в одного из твоих верных, творящих добро последователей только потому, что ты уставился на меня своими глазищами и трогаешь так, будто тебе нет дела, что от моего лица ничего не осталось.

Стив закатывает глаза.  
— Боже, Рамлоу, тебе всегда так нравилось слушать собственную болтовню, или это что-то новое? — И из-за того, что никто лучше, чем Рамлоу, не вызывает к жизни его темную сторону, он добавляет: — Приобрел новую привычку, сидя в одиночестве месяцами в стеклянной коробке ЩИТа?

Он не дурак. Он ни на секунду не поверил бы, что может очаровать Рамлоу настолько, чтобы заставить перейти на свою сторону. И даже если бы он заблуждался настолько, чтобы задуматься об этом, такие манипуляции не в его стиле.

Однако под своей униформой и мифами о звездно-полосатом герое он остается простым человеком. Разлученным с друзьями и союзниками, раненым и уязвимым, приходящим в себя после адреналинового всплеска, и компанию ему составляет только мужчина, с которым он кончал так сильно, что терял сознание. Он не доверяет Рамлоу, уж точно не любит его, но это не меняет того факта, что он его хочет — по-прежнему, несмотря ни на что, и с этим желанием трудно бороться еще и от того, что Рамлоу только что спас ему жизнь и теперь стоит перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки, без разделяющей их плексигласовой стены.

Нет скрытых мотивов в его действиях, когда он запускает руки в мокрые после душа волосы Рамлоу, или когда тянет его на себя, сминая его губы своими. Просто прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он наслаждался блаженным забвением хорошего секса, и если он не может позволить себе его на грани конца света, то когда?

Рамлоу отстраняет его, но не раньше, чем в ответном поцелуе пускает ему кровь, окрашивая губы алым. Его зрачки расширены.  
— Ты слышал хоть одно чертово слово из того, что я сказал?

Стив кривит губы в горькой усмешке, совсем не похожей на улыбку.  
— Конечно. Это ничего не меняет. Ничего личного, так? — Он выгибает бровь. — Да ладно, Рамлоу, ты всерьез откажешься от шанса трахнуть меня только потому, что я заблуждаюсь и думаю, что смогу направить тебя на путь истинный? Что, тебе мораль не позволяет меня так использовать? Это мило.

Ноздри Рамлоу шевелятся, и Стив не уверен — от злости это, от похоти или какой-то безумной комбинации обоих.

— Я забыл, каким засранцем ты можешь быть. — В его голосе звучит что-то, похожее на одобрение, но Стив не успевает на этом сосредоточиться, потому что Рамлоу находит исчезающий синяк на боку, где на него упала колонна. Рамлоу нажимает на него теплыми пальцами, и по телу Стива лавой растекается обжигающая боль. — На хуй тебя.

Стив задушенно хихикает.  
— В этом идея, сынок.

*

Фишка его саморазрушительных порывов в том, что они никогда не длятся долго, а после их ухода остается болезненное ощущение в его животе, похожее на колики, которыми он мучился, будучи подростком.

Он смотрит на себя в зеркало в ванной, пока его дыхание затуманивает стекло, пряча бледно-розовый след от зубов Рамлоу на плече и быстро выцветающие на шее синяки. Было бы проще, если бы он в самом деле верил, что может перетянуть Рамлоу на свою сторону, если бы мог что-то исправить, если бы он был более расчетливым и менее требовательным.

Он устало трет глаза. _Соберись_ , думает он. Остальные где-то там — он должен верить в это, не может представить себе обратное — и он, возможно, нужен им. Он может пожалеть себя в другой раз.

Когда он выходит из ванной, Рамлоу сидит за столом и чистит оружие. В его движениях присутствует странная красота, в том, как его пальцы касаются черного металла с большей нежностью, чем они касались тела Стива.

Рамлоу бросает на него короткий взгляд и усмехается.  
— Уже жалеешь, да? Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, Кэп.

Он пожимает плечами.  
— Тебе давно пора привыкнуть, что я не сильно обращаю внимание на предупреждения.

— Лучше жалеть, что сделал, чем не сделать и жалеть?

Стив никогда об этом не думал, но эта мысль кажется ему близкой. Он столько вещей упустил до льда, до сыворотки, до войны, и мерзкое, пустое сожаление об упущенных возможностях гораздо хуже любого чувства вины, которое он когда-либо испытывал. Он задается вопросом, в том ли дело, что Рамлоу слишком хорошо его читает, или в том, что он думает точно так же, и только поэтому замутил со Стивом в первую очередь.

Он дохрамывает до стола, выдвигает стул и садится напротив Рамлоу. Ноге уже лучше, боль стала ноющей и кусачей, а не обжигающе-слепящей, а его бок ноет где-то на фоне, и Стив с легкостью может его игнорировать. Он тянется к одному из разобранных пистолетов и начинает его собирать, остро ощущая на себе взгляд Рамлоу.

Ни один из них не произносит ни слова.

*

Позже, в темноте, Стив вытягивается на бугристой постели, а Рамлоу стоит у окна, рассказывая о том, что видел в башне.  
— Я никогда не видел ничего подобного, — говорит он, и от его голоса Стива пробирает морозом до костей. Такого человека, как Рамлоу, сложно напугать. — У нас с тобой очень разные представления о том, каким должен быть мир, Кэп, но если эти твари победят, мира не останется вообще. Гидра, ЩИТ, твоя драгоценная свобода, порядок, в необходимость которого верю я, все эти благородные идеологии — они ни черта не значат, если их не на кого вывалить.

— Мы справлялись и с худшим. Мы довольно стойкие как вид. — Стив хотел бы чувствовать уверенность от собственных слов, чтобы это было чем-то большим, чем последняя надежда.

Рамлоу поворачивается к нему.  
— Боже, Стив. Ты никогда не устаешь от этого? От неисправимой, бездонной надежды, что в конце концов все наладится? Я-то думал, что мы избавили тебя ото всех иллюзий после этой заварушки с твоим Барнсом, но вот, пожалуйста, ты опять цветешь вдохновляющей брехней, как будто не осознаешь, что жизнь ни хрена не справедлива, и добро не побеждает зло, и никто никогда не получает то, что заслужил.

Какая-то часть Стива хочет огрызнуться в ответ, зашипеть на Рамлоу за упоминание Баки, разозлиться, потому что он не наивный идиот, каким его считает Рамлоу. Ему хватает личного опыта, чтобы осознавать, насколько ужасными бывают люди, насколько дерьмовой может обернуться жизнь — он не нуждается, чтобы чертов Брок Рамлоу напоминал ему об этом, представляя все так, словно его кошмарные поступки были одолжением, призванным лишить Стива его заблуждений.

Но Рамлоу звучит смертельно уставшим и сломленным, как будто он уже достиг предела своих возможностей, и Стив не может не отметить, что он впервые за время их знакомства назвал его по имени а не полушутливым прозвищем или резким «Роджерс». Может быть, сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы надавить на него, когда он уже потерял почву под ногами, просто чтобы увидеть, что прячется под потрескавшимся панцирем, но Стив не такой.

— Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Я подежурю.

Он ожидает, что Рамлоу начнет спорить, но тот молчит. Матрас чуть проседает, когда Рамлоу ложится рядом со Стивом и отключается всего через пару минут. Стив смотрит в потолок и старается не думать о том, что происходит в мире, о том, как дела у его друзей, или о мужчине, тихо сопящем рядом с ним. Это оставляет не так много тем для размышлений.

*

Его ноге требуется пять дней, чтобы залечиться до состояния, которое Рамлоу признает годным для отправки в дорогу. Стив уже полтора дня не мог усидеть на месте, заявляя, что он в порядке.

— Ни хрена, Кэп, — выплюнул Рамлоу, пнув ногу Стива возле раны с куда меньшей злостью, чем Стив от него ждал. Однако даже этого хватило, чтобы нога подломилась, и он рухнул на пол неловкой кучей конечностей. — Хочешь отправиться в самоубийственное путешествие — флаг тебе в руки, но без меня.

— Не думал, что ты беспокоишься за меня, — сказал Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы, пережидая боль.

Даже на искореженном лице улыбка Рамлоу была обезоруживающей.

— Не беспокоюсь, — ответил он, но все равно подал Стиву руку, и тот больше не понимал, где кончается правда и начинается отрицание, и что хуже: ложь, которую они озвучивают друг другу, или ложь, которую они говорят сами себе.

Тридцать шесть часов спустя они впервые выходят наружу и едут на мотоцикле Стива по брошенным землям, усыпанным трупами.

При виде открывшейся перед ними сцены в старомодной кафешке возле заправки шокированным выглядит даже Рамлоу.  
— Господи боже, это же чертова кровавая баня!  
Он в отвращении сплевывает на пол и держит пистолет наготове на случай, если на них кто-то попытается напасть.

Стив хмурится. У него покалывает загривок, и он не уверен, что его беспокоит сильнее: монстры, прячущиеся в темноте, или монстр рядом с ним.

— Надо заправить бак, найти что-нибудь съедобное и двигаться дальше, — говорит он.

Он пытается дозвониться до Тони и Фьюри с телефона-автомата, используя защищенный номер, но слышит только помехи.

Рамлоу мерзко ухмыляется ему.  
— Похоже, твои приятели не сидят в ожидании твоего звонка. Если они все еще живы. — Он коротко фыркает. — Представь, Кэп, мы можем быть последними выжившими. Возможно, все остальные уже мертвы. Это просто будет вишенка на торте!

Стив стискивает зубы, заставляя себя промолчать.

*

Они продолжают спорить, куда им направиться.

Стив хочет вернуться на Манхэттен, в башню. Проверить, вернулся ли Тони с остальными, или хотя бы оставил подсказку, где их искать. Рамлоу хочет продолжить путь на север, подальше от цивилизации, осмотреться немного, прежде чем снова возвращаться в зону боевых действий.

Стив неохотно соглашается с ним только потому, что понимает — он сам еще не восстановился на сто процентов. Да даже на пятьдесят. Он все равно может справиться с Рамлоу. Может быть, и с парой этих тварей бы справился, может быть, даже с дюжиной — однако в одиночку выиграть войну ему не удастся, суперсолдат он или нет.

Проблема в том, что ни один из них не является стратегом. Они оба — оружие, как бы Стиву ни противно было это признавать. Смертоносные, высокоточные, заряженные, привыкшие быть направленными друг на друга, и почти бесполезные, когда некому из них целиться.

*

Они не последние живые люди на планете.

В шестидесяти километрах от Спрингфилда их оружие и мотоцикл Стива пытается отобрать толпа оборванцев. Разумеется, это не очень хорошо кончается для них.

Рамлоу с безразличием наставляет пистолет на голову одного из напавших, лежащего без сознания, — видимо, одного из противников Стива, потому что только тот оставляет их в живых, — и Стив шагает вперед и тянет ствол пистолета вверх, прежде чем Рамлоу успевает выстрелить.

— Мы так не делаем.

— Конечно, здоровяк, как скажешь. — Стив на мгновение верит, что выиграл эту битву, и радуется, что в этот раз Рамлоу не будет усложнять вещи. Однако тот подается к нему, продолжая: — Но если приятели придут в себя и пересекутся с какой-нибудь милой, дружелюбной семьей и решат повеселиться с ними помимо того, что заберут их скудные пожитки, а потом бросят умирать, то это будет на твоей совести. Да?

Стив хочет сказать: «Давай свяжем их и запрем где-нибудь», но это чепуха. Нигде поблизости нет подходящей тюрьмы с надзирателем. Они умрут от голода либо станут пищей для тварей. В любом случае, это окажется таким же верным смертным приговором, как пуля в лоб.

Отпустив пистолет Рамлоу, Стив отворачивается и уходит, стараясь не вздрагивать от звуков выстрелов, разрывающих тишину.

*

Небольшой заброшенный мотель в Мэне заставляет Стива вспомнить романы Стивена Кинга, которые ему подсунул Клинт. С чем бы они ни столкнулись, это прекрасно вписывается в те истории, думает он, помогая Рамлоу забаррикадировать дверь и окно.

— Я подежурю первым, — предлагает Стив. Он тоже устал до смерти, но сомневается, что сумеет заснуть, а без сыворотки в крови Рамлоу нуждается в отдыхе куда сильнее.

Однако у него определенно другие планы. Рамлоу бесцеремонно вторгается в его личное пространство и заставляет отступать, пока Стива под колени не бьет край кровати.

Если бы Стив не хотел этого, Рамлоу не сдвинул бы его ни на сантиметр без помощи чрезмерной силы и оружия, но он говорит себе, что слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, слишком удивлен неожиданным нападением. Но правда в том, что ему нравилось, когда Рамлоу помыкал им, до всего этого, и только от того, что теперь он знает, что Рамлоу — враг, его желания не исчезают просто по щелчку пальцев.

Стив позволяет толкнуть себя, падает на спину и смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, как Рамлоу раздевается.

— Ты ждешь, что я буду делать всю работу? — Рамлоу приподнимает бровь, и обгоревшая кожа на его лице вся приходит в движение. Стив без стыда позволяет своему взгляду скользить по его телу: изуродованная кожа и бугрящиеся мышцы. Пальцы со сбитыми костяшками лениво поглаживают член.

Стив приподнимает плечо.  
— С каких это пор тебя не устраивает заправлять сразу всем?

Это зарабатывает ему хулиганскую ухмылку.  
— Я же не жаловался, а?  
Рамлоу шагает ближе и ловко расстегивает пуговицы на джинсах Стива, нарочито дразнящим жестом касаясь полувставшего члена, натягивающего ткань его белья.

Он забирается на кровать, седлая Стива, гладит пальцами его губы — сначала едва касаясь, потом нажимая настойчивее.  
— Смочи их как следует, ну?

Стив подчиняется, приоткрыв рот, позволив большим мозолистым пальцам скользнуть внутрь. Он обхватывает их языком, жадно сосет, чувствуя вкус металла, ружейного масла и застарелого пота. Глаза Рамлоу с расплывшимися зрачками устремлены на его губы.  
— Мать твою, Кэп, что твой рот вытворяет.  
Он вводит пальцы глубже, смотрит, как Стив давится, как слезятся его глаза, когда Рамлоу долгое время не убирает руку. Когда он их вытаскивает, размазывая слюну по подбородку Стива, тот жадно втягивает воздух.

До него не доходит, что эта подготовка не для него, что не его сегодня трахают, пока Рамлоу не заводит руку себе за спину. То, как лицо Рамлоу искажается, когда он открывает себя, как трепещут его ноздри, как в глазах сменяются дискомфорт/боль/похоть/удовольствие — это зрелище бьет Стива как удар молнии в грудь.

К тому времени, когда Рамлоу опускается на член Стива — слишком быстро, слишком мало смазки, слишком туго, — Стив уже сходит с ума от желания. Он стонет и зажмуривается так крепко, что в темноте перед его глазами пляшут цветные пятна.

Рамлоу наклоняется и лижет рот Стива, жадно и грязно, это едва можно назвать поцелуем, а от того, как это движение меняет угол проникновения, у них обоих вырываются хриплые стоны.

Непроизвольно вскинув бедра, Стив толкается глубже в Рамлоу, заставляя его дыхание сбиться. Он делает так еще раз, теперь намеренно, и Рамлоу выгибает спину как огромный кот.

— Черт, — выдыхает он, звуча как в бреду. — Как же я скучал по этому.

Стив хочет возразить, что Рамлоу не может скучать именно по _этому_ , потому что они никогда вот именно так не делали, с Рамлоу верхом на нем, но он знает, что тот имеет в виду. Ему стоит отложить разговор на потом, потому что для всего есть свое время и место, а две секунды до оргазма — точно не подходящее время для подобных споров. Или, наоборот, самое то.

— Да? Тогда, может быть, вспомнишь об этом в следующий раз, когда наставишь на меня оружие?

Он глушит всё, что Рамлоу мог бы ему ответить, накрыв его рот своим и жадно, глубоко целуя, продолжая двигать бедрами так, чтобы каждый раз уверенно попадать по его простате, снова и снова, пока вокруг него не стискиваются мышцы, знаменуя оргазм Рамлоу, и тот кончает теплыми лентами семени на живот и грудь Стива.

Член Стива по-прежнему болезненно, невыносимо тверд, и он вне себя от досады, потому что Рамлоу не дает ему толкнуться в него.

Наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, Рамлоу ведет пальцами по липкой массе на животе Стива, собирая влагу, пока она не высохла. Он толкает пальцы в рот Стива, скармливая ему свою сперму, не убирая их до полной чистоты, до того момента, когда Стив все проглатывает. Стив отстраненно отмечает неприятный вкус, горьковатый и солоноватый, отталкивающе холодный, но эта мысль приходит к нему с запозданием, где-то на фоне под пристальным взглядом Рамлоу и настойчивостью его пальцев, снова безжалостно трахающих его рот. Эта малость — нота унижения, очевидная демонстрация превосходства, жадность, с которой темные глаза впитывают в себя происходящее — толкает Стива через край надежнее, чем мучительно медленное притирание задницы Рамлоу к его паху.

После этого Рамлоу бесцеремонно скатывается с него, и они оба лежат бок о бок, восстанавливая дыхание. Стив чувствует себя сытым и парящим, качаясь на облаке эндорфинов и наслаждаясь выдавшейся передышкой. Как и следовало ожидать, очень короткой.

Рамлоу звучит почти равнодушно:  
— Не могу поверить, что ты пытался воззвать к моей совести, засадив мне по яйца. — Он может быть веселым или злым, сложно сказать. Насколько Стив его знает, Рамлоу может прятать за беззаботной внешностью холодную ярость.

— Я взывал не совсем к совести, — возражает Стив, стараясь звучать рационально. — Я не просил тебя стать хорошим человеком. Я просто указал на то, что если умру, мы не сможем больше трахаться. Даже твоя искаженная Гидрой логика должна осознавать это.

К его удивлению, Рамлоу коротко смеется.  
— Должен признать, Кэп, что это на удивление коварный для тебя аргумент.

Стив хочет продолжить перешучивание, хочет сказать, что готов играть по правилам Рамлоу, что может попытаться достучаться до него, но знает, что это закончится очередной ссорой. Потому что, не взирая на игривый тон, Стив абсолютно серьезен. Обязательно наступит момент, когда Рамлоу заткнет его набившим оскомину «это ничего не меняет», и это может оказаться правдой, а может, и нет — в любом случае, это не тот аргумент, который способен заставить взгляды Рамлоу пошатнуться, если такой вообще существует.

*

На одиннадцатый день, возле канадской границы, Стив повторяет ежедневный ритуал, находя работающий телефон и пытаясь связать с остальными. Впервые линия связи оживает.

— Я тут вроде как занят, — со знакомым раздражением в голосе говорит Тони, и на фоне звучат выстрелы и крики, рисуя картину яростного боя.

Стив прижимает лбом к аппарату, ошеломленный на мгновение эмоциями.  
— Ты в порядке, — шепчет он, больше себе, чем Тони, просто потому, что ему нужно сказать это вслух, чтобы в это поверить.

— Ну, «в порядке» это не тот термин, который бы я… Стоп. Стив? Это ты? Мы думали, ты… — Он не заканчивает мысль, но внезапно надломившийся голос дает понять, что он хотел сказать.

— Я в порядке. Это… долгая история. Как остальные? — Он не дышит, пока Тони не подтверждает, что вся команда жива и под присмотром.

— Где вы? Я выдвигаюсь к вам, — говорит он, торопливо записывая названные ему координаты.

Когда он заканчивает разговор, Рамлоу стоит, прислонившись к двери, и смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
— Я так понимаю, что твоя банда неудачников в добром здравии?  
Он не звучит обрадованным, как будто предпочел бы услышать, что все Мстители вышли из игры, желательно навсегда. Стиву хочется думать, что Рамлоу расстроен окончанием их небольшого путешествия, однако скорее всего дело в застарелой вражде. Может быть, обе причины равнозначны, но Стив слишком взбудоражен от облегчения, чтобы уделить внимание эмоциям Рамлоу.

Он пожимает плечами.  
— Они в порядке. Они под Вашингтоном, пытаются понять, как остановить этих тварей. Нас не так легко убить. Ты должен знать это лучше всех.

— Точно. — Улыбка на лице Рамлоу больше похожа на болезненную гримасу. — Полагаю, это значит, что мы возвращаемся в Вашингтон.

*

По дороге на юг Стив впервые видит одну из тварей.

Рассказ Рамлоу об увиденном в башне был пугающим, но даже близко не оставлял такого впечатления, как нападение этой твари, чудовищно огромной и похожей на реалистичного монстра из фильма ужасов. И это всего лишь одна из них, а не целый отряд. Кажется, она ранена, из нее сочится черная жидкость, похожая на кровь.

Они заправляют мотоцикл на бензоколонке и запасаются едой, когда тварь возникает из ниоткуда, возвышаясь над зданием.

Стив кричит Рамлоу, который сидит на корточках рядом с мотоциклом и явно еще не заметил ее, но уже слишком поздно, и тварь бросается на них, ее щупальцевидная конечность разворачивается как хлыст и отбрасывает Рамлоу на добрых десять метров. Тот падает спиной на асфальт, и тварь приближается к нему. Стив ждет, что Рамлоу поднимется и выпустит в голову твари полную обойму, но тот лежит, не двигаясь, и в животе Стива растет и растет тошнотворное ощущение.

Он бросается вперед, вставая между Рамлоу и тварью, отвлекая ее внимание от распростертого на земле тела.

Тварь шипит и прыгает на него, и рука Стива инстинктивно тянется за спину к щиту, прежде чем он вспоминает, что его нет, что он по-прежнему где-то в руинах башни, так глубоко погребенный, что его не достать. Потеряв драгоценные секунды на оружие, которого нет, он не успевает достать пистолет, и единственное, что он может сделать, это встретить тварь с равной силой, вложив в кулак всю свою мощь и ударив туда, откуда сочится черная слизь. Тварь с воем падает, и тогда Стив выхватывает пистолет и стреляет раз, другой, третий, пока тварь не перестает шевелиться.

Наклонившись, он упирается ладонями в колени и пережидает прилив адреналина. Когда он поворачивается к Рамлоу, то с облегчением обнаруживает, что тот сидит, настороженно оглядываясь. Его взгляд перемещается между Стивом и тварью.

— Какого черта ты это сделал? — Потрясающе, что даже распластавшись на земле и покачиваясь от удара, Рамлоу сохраняет свое привычное поведение.

Стив вздыхает и расправляет плечи. Он догадывается, куда клонится этот разговор, и уже бесится. Конечно, не стоило надеяться на благодарность.  
— Потому что она собиралась тебя убить. Всегда пожалуйста.

— Может, тебе стоило позволить ей это сделать.

— Что случилось с твоим «мы единственный шанс на выживание друг друга»? — Швырнув в лицо Рамлоу его собственные слова, Стив вызывающе приподнимает бровь.

— Тогда у тебя была сломана нога и ты трех шагов не мог пройти без помощи. Мы оба знаем, что теперь я тебе не нужен, — возражает Рамлоу. Из уст любого другого человека такое заявление звучало бы самоуничижительно, с нотой суицидальности, подразумевающей «я не стою, чтобы ты рисковал ради меня жизнью». Однако у Рамлоу это звучит как обвинение, как будто Стив слишком глуп, чтобы осознать, кто они и что между ними происходит. Это действует Стиву на нервы, что, вероятно, составляет половину причины, по которой они вообще ведут этот разговор.

— Если ты всерьез думаешь, что я буду просто стоять и смотреть, как ты умираешь, ты очевидно меня совсем не знаешь.

Рамлоу даже не пытается встать, он откидывается на руки и грязно улыбается.  
— Ты ничему не учишься, Кэп, да? Как ты думаешь, что будет, когда все кончится и мы снова окажемся по разные стороны баррикад?

У Стива отвисает челюсть. Он начинает уставать от плохо завуалированных попыток Рамлоу спасти его от самого себя, от предположений, что Стив не понимает и отказывается верить, что борьба против общего врага не изменит сути Рамлоу и его ошибочных убеждений.  
— Когда это произойдет, — осторожно произносит он, делая ударение на «когда», а не «если», — Я тебя остановлю. Как всегда.

Рамлоу выглядит так, будто хочет продолжить спор, но Стив останавливает его прежде, чем он успевает произнести хоть слово.  
— Тебе удалось один раз удачно выстрелить, Рамлоу, но даже этого не хватило, чтобы остановить меня. Возможно, это именно ты ничему не учишься.

В эту игру могут играть двое. Он протягивает Рамлоу руку, чтобы помочь встать, прекрасно зная, что тот будет возмущен его жестом.

*

Рамлоу становится все дерганней по мере приближения к Вашингтону, и Стив не может его в этом винить. Им нужно обсудить, что произойдет, когда они найдут остальных, но им обоим не нравится эта тема, поэтому они ее игнорируют и притворяются, что проблема сама как-нибудь рассосется.

Думая о грядущем воссоединении, Стив представлял напряженное противостояние в пустом коференц-зале в подземном бункере, где ему придется встать между Рамлоу и Баки, чтобы не дать им разорвать друг друга в клочья.

Однако до этого не доходит. Вместо этого они въезжают прямо в бой, и в отличие от нападения на заправке в этот раз Рамлоу готов. Он спрыгивает с мотоцикла и достает оружие плавным движением. Несмотря на то, что он в простой штатской одежде, без брони и маски, он внезапно перевоплощается в Кроссбоунса, невозмутимого и внушительного, уверенно стреляющего в окружающих их тварей. На мгновение Стив только и может, что удивляться, каким полным выглядит его преображение, и он задается вопросом, почему Рамлоу ни разу не счел нужным проявить эту свою сторону с тех пор, как вытащил Стива из башни. Затем рядом со Стивом что-то взрывается, он встряхивается и присоединяется к битве.

Позже он не раз вспоминает момент, когда Рамлоу направляет пистолет в сторону Баки, и его окутывает смертельный ужас. Он застрял в бою с одной из тварей и находится слишком далеко от них, он беспомощно смотрит, как Рамлоу нажимает на курок. Он кричит, и они оба поворачиваются к нему.

Одна из тварей за Баки падает, словив пулю в глаз.

Рамлоу приподнимает бровь, с насмешкой глядя на Стива, как будто прекрасно знает, о чем тот подумал.

*

Позднее, в окружении покрытых черной слизью трупов, Баки обнимает Стива с такой силой, что у того хрустят кости, и металлическая рука по-родному стискивает его грудь. Краем глаза он видит, как Тони бродит вокруг в своей броне с открытым забралом, явно с кем-то оживленно разговаривая по комму. Он чувствует, как пристальный взгляд Рамлоу прожигает ему спину.

— Я так рад, что ты в порядке. Когда мы не смогли найти тебя в башне, все решили, что ты погиб, но я знал, что тебя не так просто убить. — Уверенность в голосе Баки вызывает у Стива чувство стыда, потому что в какой-то момент на дороге он на самом деле поверил, что все остальные мертвы.

— Все в порядке? — Тони говорил, что да, но это было много дней назад, и Стив хочет подтверждения.

— Пара царапин тут и там. У Сокола жуткий шрам на плече, Нат сломала запястье, но все живы и трепыхаются. — Баки улыбается, но когда осматривает Стива с ног до головы в поисках возможных травм, в его глазах веселья нет. — Как ты вообще выбрался из башни? После нападения мы несколько часов искали тебя, а когда ушли, там остались только руины.

Стив вздыхает и трет шею.  
— Это долгая история. — Которую ему придется однажды рассказать, но может быть, не сейчас. — Мне помогли.

Он оборачивается туда, где только минуту назад стоял Рамлоу, но того нет. Как и мотоцикла Стива. Он тихо ругается себе под нос.

— Ты же не думал в самом деле, что он останется здесь дожидаться, когда мы его опять запрем? — В глазах Баки светится любопытство, и на мгновение Стиву кажется, что он ловит мелькнувшую в них жалость, и чувствует закипающую злость, но он тут же понимает, что проецирует на Баки свои чувства. Дело не в Баки; это Стив испытывает к себе безмерную жалость.

Затолкав эмоции поглубже, Стив делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Их союз изначально был недолговечным. Он знал это с самого начала, а все остальное было лишь плодом его фантазии.

*

В конце концов победить тварей оказывается проще, чем Стив — да и вообще кто угодно — мог ожидать. Они забирают один из трупов в лабораторию в импровизированном штабе ЩИТа, ученые разбирают его на части, изучают биологию и выводят нейротоксин, эффективно убивающий тварей и безопасный для людей.

По крайней мере, так звучит официальная версия. Стив слишком часто становился свидетелем уродливой изнанки науки, чтобы поверить в безопасность средства и отсутствие у него долгосрочных побочных эффектов, но другого варианта у них нет, да и тварей оно косит просто идеально.

Никто не знает, откуда они появились. Может быть, это инопланетяне или пошедший неправильно эксперимент, или их создал какой-то чокнутый ученый в личной лаборатории.

Нат пожимает плечами, чуть кривовато, потому что одно перетянуто слингом, фиксирующим ее руку.  
— Насколько мы можем предположить, это может быть последним приветом от Гидры.

Стив хмурится. Он помнит ужас, охватывавший Рамлоу в ту первую ночь, и то, что он тогда сказал. «Гидра, ЩИТ, твоя драгоценная свобода, порядок, в необходимость которого верю я, все эти благородные идеологии — они ни черта не значат, если их не на кого вывалить.»  
— Я не знаю. Не похоже на них — пытаться уничтожить все человечество. — Они уже видели первые приблизительные цифры по количеству жертв, и они ужасны. Могло обернуться и хуже, если бы атаки продлились больше трех недель.

Баки слишком хорошо знает Стива, он с легкостью угадывает ход его мыслей и пробивает дыры в его теории.  
— Рамлоу не воплощает собой всю Гидру, Стив. Он мудак-социопат, верящий в какое-то извращенное дерьмо, но достаточно вменяемый, чтобы видеть опасность этих тварей, однако это не значит, что в Гидре нет кого-то более чокнутого, кто считает нормальной стратегию, включающую уничтожение двух третей человечества и порабощение остальных после фальшивого спасения для достижения мирового господства.

Его кулак — левый — сжимается с металлическим скрипом, и Стива накрывает чувство вины, вместе с убеждением, что Гидра способна на все вне зависимости от того, замешана она в этом конфликте или нет.

— Ты прав. Прости.

Он не уверен, за что извиняется, но точно не за свой комментарий о возможном отсутствии вовлеченности Гидры.

Баки качает головой, улыбаясь, словно понимает его. Может быть, он и вправду понимает.  
— Не извиняйся. Твоя способность верить в лучшее в людях делает тебя собой.

*

_Эпилог_

Когда Стив возвращается в дом, в котором они с Рамлоу ждали его выздоровления, он не удивляется, обнаружив его сожженным дотла. Стив присаживается на корточки и трогает ладонью почерневшие останки, в нос ему бьет резкий запах обуглившегося дерева и жженого пластика. Земля липкая и холодная, запах все еще сильный. После пожара прошло совсем мало времени. Стив не может не гадать, было ли в этом что-то символическое, несет ли сожженный дом некое сообщение — однако, Рамлоу не тот человек, который заботится о красивых метафорах. Скорее всего он просто хотел замести следы, а огонь был самым быстрым и простым способом.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы нашел его? — спрашивает Баки.

— Я не знаю. Я об этом не думал, — говорит Стив. Это ложь. Он много думал об этом, он просто еще не нашел ответ, который преодолел бы пропасть между тем, что он должен делать, и тем, что хочет, между надеждами и ожиданиями.

— Может быть, тебе стоит подумать об этом до того, как ты отправишься за ним? — Тон Баки несколько резче, чем обычно, но совет разумен. — Слушай, Стиви, никто лучше меня не знает, что у тебя проблемы с близостью, но может быть в этот раз тебе стоит отпустить его, а не пытаться выследить.

— Может быть.

Стив встает и отряхивает форму от пепла. От рук остаются серые пятна, только растущие, когда он пытается их оттереть.

Какая-то его часть хочет последовать за Рамлоу, несмотря на слова Баки, но это бессмысленно. Если Рамлоу не хочет, чтобы его нашли, он исчезнет, как призрак. Не стоит даже пытаться выследить его. Но в одном Стив абсолютно уверен: вскоре их пути снова пересекутся.


End file.
